


Daydream Believer

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, PWP, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly-single Hermione has to come up with a new way to find relief without a man in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione was gagging for it. There was no other way to describe it. Three fucking years. Three long miserable years without so much as a how-do-you-do from her supposed boyfriend of nearly seven.

But now she was free, free to enjoy the single life and release any and all of her tensions without worrying about the consequences. She could finally live out some of her fantasies and take a dip in the pool with any number of suitors lining up to meet one of the golden trio. Everyone knew her name. 

However, it was for precisely that reason that her dry spell continued. Everyone knew her story. Everyone recognised her as the brainy swot friend of the Chosen One who was single-handedly responsible for saving the life of the dreaded bat of the dungeons who the majority of people still hated. They were either in awe of her, and quite frankly really creepy, or they hated her for saving Severus Snape. No matter what they thought, she wasn’t getting any and there wasn’t a lot she could do about it.

As she lay back in bed, palming her knickers she tried desperately to ignore her whirring brain and concentrate on enjoying the thoughts on being alone with a man. 

“Come on… Come on! Think sexy!” she huffed.

But it never worked like that. Instead she thought about the huge report she needed to write and whether or not she could shower in the morning or leave it until the end of the day and if she needed to restock the fridge.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she sighed as she removed her hand, rolled over and wished that her brain could be on her side just for once.

*

She was finally grateful that her mind hadn’t stopped working. Overnight Hermione had thought on the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes product, a Patented Daydream Charm: 30 minutes of a virtually undetectable daydream. She’d been given one for free and spent 30 private minutes dreaming of her and Ron together in such romantic bliss that reality would never come close. Ronald Weasley was not a lothario. Not by a long way.

Hermione cringed as she remembered some of the wayward manhandling he offered under the guise of seduction. He was a nice boy, yes, but he had no sense in the bedroom. It was about time she had some fun.

She sent off an order form before breakfast requesting three Daydream Charms and as she awaited their arrival she came up with the three scenarios she intended to enjoy. Each one of them would contain Severus “Still Not Dead Yet” Snape.

*

She settled herself on the sofa in the living room before the onset of the first charm. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to relax into what would hopefully be one long stress-relief. Hermione laid back with her hands crossed behind her head and her ankles crossed as she imagined Severus unlocking the door. Then suddenly he was there.

Severus closed the door haphazardly behind him and leaned back against it with his eyes shut mercifully closed to mutter his standard protection charms and hexes to alert him to danger. He released a short huff of breath as he opened his eyes.

“Hermione,” he said. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

He remained by the door as Hermione realised her eyes were wet. _So apparently I’ve been crying in this scenario then. Not quite what I had in mind but we’ll see where it goes from here._

“Yes, well,” she mumbled, “it hasn’t been a rosy old day for any of us. I am now officially back on the market once again after one Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley thought it would be a great idea to squeeze my breasts right in the middle of Diagon Alley. Someone from the Daily Prophet, thank fuck it wasn’t Skeeter, asked whether it was time for weddings and babies yet at which point Ronald thought an acceptable answer would be ‘It’s hard to resist these babies. Honk, honk.’” 

Severus failed to suppress a snort. _Where did I dream that up from, she thought. It sounds like something Ron would do but still..._

“Oh that’s right, laugh it up. He sure as hell wasn’t laughing when I attempted to hex his bollocks off!” Severus still hadn’t moved from the door. Hermione continued to gesticulate wildly as she retold her story. 

“Honk honk?! I mean seriously, what did he think was going to happen? That I’d shag him right then and there in front of hundreds of people? Oh gods, what if there was a photographer?!”

Hermione put her head in her hands as Severus chuckled quietly.

“What the fuck has put you in such a good fucking mood?” she snapped. “Has Narcissa finally sucked your cock so hard it turned into a unicorn?”

He continued to smirk.

“Actually,” he said, “you are not the only single person in this room.”

The whole room seemed to take a breath in anticipation.

“What?”

“You heard me, Miss Granger.”

“Oh don’t you Miss Granger me. You’re telling me that you – “

“Yes.”

“And I’m – “

“Yes.”

“So we can – “

Severus nodded.

Neither of them moved.

After a pause both of them laughed. 

“I suppose it doesn’t have to be a totally shit day then.”

“Quite,” he murmured. Hermione stood up and strode across to Severus whose fiery eyes were focused solely on her. “I have wanted to do this for rather a long time now.”

His rough fingers gently cupped her cheek as he leaned down to her and pressed his lips against hers.

“Hmmm, “ he sighed, “you taste rather nice.”

Rather than replying, Hermione reached up to run her fingers through his hair and pull his lips back to her. She pushed her whole body against him to crush him against the door and use the friction to satisfy her. As Hermione opened her mouth to let their tongues meet for the first time she giggled.

“This is no laughing matter, Miss Granger.”

His stern baritone worked wonders for her. She could feel the harsh press against her stomach that showed he was enjoying himself just as much. She let her hands fall from his face to trace the lines of his back and find a way to remove his frock coat. She was determined not to stop kissing him as each button was undone and his flesh was finally revealed.

“All these buttons when what I really want is…” she said as she reached up to pull his hair back and drag her teeth along the skin right behind his ear. She grazed her teeth and sucked the skin before moving onto his lobe.

“Fuck,” he hissed. 

“This bit has always fascinated me. Always hidden, very forbidden, and so very inviting.” She continued to lavish her attentions there until Severus’ whole body went still. She pulled back to see him looking good enough to eat, which is exactly what she wanted him to do to her. 

Suddenly he slid his hands beneath her bottom and hoisted her legs around his waist. Now it was her turn to be crushed against the door as he grinded himself against her core and moaned quietly with every squirm. He nibbled her collar bone and squeezed her cheeks as she got more and more vocal. She was thoroughly enjoying feeling his erection against her but it wasn’t going to bring her the satisfaction she craved. Luckily for her, he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“I’m afraid this just isn’t going to do.” Breathlessly, he put her down. “Clothes. Off. All of them. Now.”

Those were barely full sentences. Hermione was very proud of herself. As she threw off her t-shirt and jeans, Severus stumbled towards the sofa and took significantly more time to remove his things. When his top half was free, Hermione got on her knees to undo his trousers and avidly awaited receiving her treat. As his cock sprung free she was more focused on what she could do with it than freeing Severus from his trousers so he was left to wriggle his way free as she fondled and licked at his head. When he finally made it to nakedness he sat back on the sofa with Hermione between his legs.

“Fuck, woman. Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Nothing would please me more,” she smirked.

“I’m sure I could think of something,” he tried to say as she took his full length into her mouth but instead it came out as a slurry string of syllables. 

With one hand toying with her clitoris, Hermione took her time in mapping every inch of his cock with her tongue. She loved the soft skin of the head and paid particular attention to the groan Severus would elicit when she delicately touched her teeth to it. She licked a long stripe up to his tip and he let out another involuntary sigh. _It was hardly surprising that her daydream knew just what she liked but this was the first time she realised that she loved to hear them enjoying her attentions. She got off on it hugely._

“If you keep making those noises I’m going to come before you’ve even had a taste.”

“If you keep sucking cock like that I’m going to come down your throat then lock you in my bedroom forever.”

Hermione started to rhythmically bob her head up and down along the length of his shaft, revelling in every twitch and groan she caused to come out of this buttoned-up man. As they both got louder, Severus crumbled first.

“Stop that now. I need to see you. I need to fuck you.”

“What would you like to see?” She stood up to stretch her legs and playfully did a twirl in front of him. With her back to him she peered over her shoulder to see him reaching towards her hips. Without saying anything, he swivelled her back to face him and pulled her onto him. She straddled his hips and felt a solid cock resting warmly beneath her. 

“I want to see you come because of me.”

Hermione lifted herself up on her knees just enough to place the head of his cock at her entrance. Severus held her and squeezed her cheeks as agonisingly slowly she began to lower herself. Inch by glorious inch he was inside her. It tore the loudest grown from him yet. 

She steadied herself just enough to appreciate the fullness she was experiencing before she gently raised and lowered her body. The tension grew as the pace slowly increased until both of them were aching for release. Every so often Hermione would stop bouncing so that she could grind her clitoris against him and make obscene noises she would never have made in real life. 

“Come on, you fabulous woman. Come!”

Hermione couldn’t be sure whether it was the sight of her bouncing breasts or the growing tension of her inner muscles but she was sure Severus came fractionally before her. The first spurt inside her was the ultimate spasm needed to send her over the edge too. 

She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his as they both came down from their high.

When she opened them again she was alone and fully clothed on her sofa.

“That wasn’t so bad for a first try,” she mused. “At least I didn’t think _turgid member_.”

Hermione closed her eyes to try and cling onto the imagined memories created for her by her own creativity. Although she could count herself satisfied and sated she couldn’t help but ponder on daydream number two.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Hermione settled herself in her bedroom for the second daydream, the action took place in a non-descript hotel room unrecognisable to her.

She was stretched back across the pillows with her thick curly hair tumbling across her shoulders. She wore a fluffy white dressing gown and she was not surprised to discover she was reading a book with her secret shame, her reading glasses. The pages were blank. Apparently the charm had other priorities and simply didn’t care with the less titillating aspects of how she would soon be wrapped around one Mr Snape.

As Hermione absent-mindedly turned a page the door opened to reveal a tall dark-haired man in a particularly sharp three-piece suit, which would have been acceptable on any muggle catwalk.

“They do say a suit-cladded man does for a woman what lingerie does for men,” she sighed.

“Yes, thank you for your observation, wife.”

_Well, that’s new. Would he even take a wife? And how did it come to be me? Would my wedding dress have been red or green? Does he want children? … I’m getting distracted._

“You are not quite the image of the lusty siren that you promised would be awaiting me after that dismal seminar.”

“I think you’ll find that you said you’d be done by seven,” she admonished, “eight o’clock at the latest _my sweet_ ” She enunciated every letter of the final words mimicking his earlier speech. “It’s nearly half past ten. Your lusty siren got bored and hungry two hours ago.”

“And this?” He gestured to a large tray of dirty plates and glasses discarded on a counter top as he removed his jacket and placed it over the back of a chair. 

“You were so distressed at your tardiness that you ordered room service for me as an apology and you simply insisted I have three courses and should open a bar tab in your name.”

“That was very kind of me,” he drawled. He unbuttoned his waistcoat to neatly fold it in half and place it on top of the jacket. “Did I buy you diamonds too? Another half an hour and you might have bankrupted me.”

Hermione removed her glasses and put them and her book on the bedside table. She shuffled to the end of the bed as Severus moved to undo his tie. She stroked down the tie and undid his shirt’s top button as he peered down his nose at her.

“If you haven’t eaten yet, I was thinking about a little late night dessert.” She was tugging gently at his tie, making no effort to remove it, and stared at his mouth. She flicked her eyes up to his as she tried to hold back a smile.

“How could I resist?” He caressed the side of her face and ran his thumb across her cheek bone. “You know what big fluffy dressing gowns do to a man.”

Hermione sat back on her haunches and laughed. “Being comfy and warm is important to me! But if you can think of some other way to warm me up then I _suppose_ I can take it off.”

She shuffled off the bed until she was standing right in front of him.

“I shouldn’t have to put up with your cheek, you know,” he said, uncoiling the fluffy belt around her waist.

“You knew I was this sassy when you married me.”

Severus undid her dressing gown and pushed the fabric over her shoulders so it pooled on the ground. She wore nothing underneath.

“There she is,” he muttered.

“Here I am.”

Hermione more insistently tugged on his tie so they both fell onto the bed and she was covered by him. With one hand in his hair behind his ear she was finally able to kiss him, and keep kissing him, and generally forget there was anything to do in the world other than kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his side and felt the fabric of his shirt.

“I can’t help but think,” she said as Severus started kissing down her neck, “that you might be a little over dressed,” he ran his teeth along her collar bone, “for what I want to do to you.”

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows. “And just what is it, pray tell, that you wish to do to me?”

“Well,” she started, as she snuck her hands to his behind and pulled him against her, “first I’d like to let you tease me with your tongue for at least one orgasm. Then if you’re lucky I might suck your cock but, let’s face it, you’ll be so turned on that you could come at any moment and that might not be a good idea because ultimately I just want you to fuck me into the bed for orgasms two and three.”

“Hmmm,” he frowned. “So, wife, what you’re really asking is that I remove my clothes so that you can just lie there and let me do all the work?”

“Well, _husband_ , you were ever so late,” she said, innocently peering up at him. “And you do love those noises I make for you.”

Severus sighed in resignation and reached across to the table to pick up his wand. With a quick flourish his clothes were gone and Hermione could feel a very eager cock pressing at her core.

“Step one, feast on you.” He drew one long kiss from her lips before whispering, “I’ll see what I can do.”

His body slithered down hers as he lifted her legs from behind the knee and she was open to him. Severus stopped to look at her as if he was assessing every fold and where to give his attentions first. Hermione decadently stretched into the bed until she found just the right position.

He huffed. “Comfy?” he snarked.

“Yes, thank you, I’m quite – “ but what she was she never managed to say as Severus took a long swipe up her folds with his tongue before latching onto the clitoral area and kissing it with such warmth and gentle pressure that she forgot about coherent sentences.

He continued to lavish his attentions with his tongue until she was squirming on the bed for an entirely different reason. She hadn’t been lying about the noises she made. _Am I usually this loud or is this just all part of the charm? _she wondered. Then she remembered that she didn’t care and Severus Snape was currently flicking his tongue across her clitoris every now and again just to hear her swear.__

__“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” she said._ _

__“I seem to remember you’re not averse to this either.” He carefully drew one long finger up from her rear until it slid all the way up to where his tongue was working before slowly pressing it inside her._ _

__Hermione felt him entering her inch by inch and swore again as she felt her insides tensing against the intrusion with every wave of pleasure._ _

__“But you don’t like it when I do this.” He gave one last flick to her clitoris with his tongue before removing his mouth completely, leaving her with his single digit pressing in and out of her agonisingly slowly. “Something about needing my mouth on you…”_ _

__“Fuck, I need your mouth on me. Please!”_ _

__He sighed in satisfaction and returned his mouth to working her clitoris as he completely withdrew his finger from inside her._ _

__“No. Both. I need both. Please. I need you to let me come!”_ _

__In her daze she saw him smirk and he swiftly replaced his finger._ _

__Her obscene noises got louder and louder until her first orgasm of the evening was achieved. She rocked her body and raised her hips from the bed as Severus struggled to stay with her through every second of pleasure. She eventually relaxed back into the bed. Severus withdrew himself from her person and used the duvet cover to wipe his mouth like he was using a napkin in a posh restaurant._ _

__Hermione took a deep breath and opened her eyes. He knelt up on the bed with his cock proudly standing to attention._ _

__“Gods, that thing looks delicious,” she said. “May I return the favour?”_ _

__“As much as it pains me to admit it, you were right. One devilishly slow mouthful from you, my little succubus, and this evening will be over rather quicker than I would like.” He took himself in hand and stroked slowly. “I did, however, have something else in mind.”_ _

__Severus hopped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom leaving Hermione lazily massaging her core to ease the ache. When he returned her eyes lit up when she realised what was in his hand._ _

__“It looks just like yours,” she murmured. It was a long pale blue vibrator designed precisely to match the cock she had just been drooling over._ _

__“So I can tease you for hours without any excuse to stop. It will also allow me to engage in more fruitful endeavours.”_ _

__Hermione looked puzzled._ _

__“Just lay back and see.”_ _

__He crept over her with vibrator in hand and resumed the deep kisses he’d started with. Comfortable and still buzzing from her orgasm, Hermione lazily kissed back. She closed her eyes and again felt the tip of an insistent cock nudging at her entrance._ _

__Ever so slowly he pressed inside her allowing for her walls to stretch around him as he got deeper until finally, he was in. The feeling of completeness aroused her senses again and her insides squeezed. Severus smiled at her before gradually withdrawing again. She hummed in pleasure. The pressing in and out of her continued as Severus pulled away and stood up next to the bed to admire her._ _

__“It feels so real,” she sighed. “I could stay like this for hours.”_ _

__She reached up one hand to feel the headboard of the bed while the other hand snaked across her body and squeezed a nipple, enjoying the incessant warmth caused by the bewitched vibrator._ _

__Severus’ eyes were like fire on her. He simply stood with cock in hand watching her every squirm and occasionally stopping whenever she made a particularly loud moan._ _

__“Play with yourself,” he instructed._ _

__He didn’t need to tell her. She had already decided that was what she needed. The hand by the headboard moved lower and lazily started tracing circles across the top of her mound. Her other hand ceased squeezing her breast and flew to the bed to claw and tense in the sheets._ _

__“Make it go faster,” she whined. Whatever he whispered, it worked and he completely removed his hand from himself as Hermione moaned louder again. He couldn’t help the sighs and groans coming from himself watching her find ecstasy with a part of him._ _

__He moved to her and placed two fingers in her mouth. She hungrily sucked at them and bobbed her head up and down as if she was returning the pleasure to him. She removed her hand from playing with herself so she could return to squeezing and pinching at her nipples and Severus replaced her hand with his stimulating her clitoris._ _

__“Fuck yes, come for me. Come for me, come for me,” he repeated. She raised up one final time as she tensed and shuddered at her second orgasm._ _

__“Severus, sweet Severus, yes,” she cried and before she had entirely come down he suddenly moved down the bed, withdrew the vibrator and entered himself._ _

__There was no time for talk as he grunted with every thrust and Hermione clawed at his backside to encourage him in harder and faster. Although he wasn’t far away his moment of undoing came when Hermione picked up the discarded vibrator and put it to her mouth, licking and sucking and taking it through her lips as far as she could._ _

__He spurted inside her hearing only the muffled groans of desire from her with her lips wrapped around his silicone shaft._ _

__He stilled within her, breathing heavily, until Hermione removed the vibrator from her mouth and firmly grasped his neck. Her inner walls were pulsing, seconds away from another orgasm if only he could have lasted._ _

__“One more, just one more,” she pleaded._ _

__After a pause, Severus placed his thumb in her mouth which she sucked greedily. Still deep inside her, he firmly pressed his thumb in slow circles around her clitoris. She bucked and moaned again as she came undone; the inner clenching of her muscles caused Severus to double over at his over sensitive cock’s final attentions._ _

__Gradually their heartbeats slowed and Severus tenderly withdrew so that he could lie next to her._ _

__When Hermione opened her eyes her knickers were soaking wet._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom before but I've read the fantastic work on here for this pairing for years now. I was inspired to give it a go myself! Who wanted plot anyway? Smut, smut, smut, nothing but smut. I have no shame. And there are two more smut-filled chapters on the way!


End file.
